Wild Canary Valentine
by Kiki242
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day. A little something with the Black Canary and Wildcat.
1. Chapter 1

Laurel looked up from her work at the knock she heard at her office door. She smiled brightly at the person responsible for the knock. Ted Grant leaned casually in the doorway with a small smile gracing his face. Laurel let her eyes slowly travel on his form down his form before meeting his eyes again. Ted looked gorgeous, as always. "What brings you here?" Laurel asked with a slight tilt to her head.

Well Ms. Lance, it's Valentine's Day and a beautiful woman like yourself should not be spending it alone doing nothing but work", Ted stated as her fully stepped into her office, standing before Laurel who sat behind her desk. Laurel blushed slightly as her smiled widened.

"Ted, I would love to but I need to get this done. I have a case coming up and if I don't nail this guy then my boss will have my ass", Laurel explained.

"C'mon Laurel. We have barely seen each other since you got back because you've been hard at work. I missed you while you were gone", Ted argued as he sat down across from Laurel. He was referring to Laurel's time away training with Lady Shiva, her new mentor. Laurel had been away with her for some months and had been back for three weeks now. He was right in that they had barely seen each other in that time. In fact, they hadn't seen each other at all a part from a quick hello on the day she came back to the city. Most of her time was either spent training, helping Team Arrow, or working. She barely had any free time and that was mainly spent with her father or sleeping (her schedule was exhausting).

"I'm sorry, Ted, but I can't", stated with regret. Laurel had missed Ted in return. She had missed him a lot, actually. When she was with him, a certain peace came to her. The dull ache in her heart that had taken residence there since Sara's death lessened in degree when she was with him and he was the only person that did that.

"Alright", Ted spoke up" I'll just keep you company and we can order some food when you're ready", Ted finished. Laurel Smiled at his suggestion and nodded her head in agreement. With that, Laurel went back to her work and left Ted to entertain himself. He opted to look around the office for a bit and take in everything. This was the first time he had ever been here. There weren't any personal touches to it save for a few pictures sitting on Laurel's desk. He then turned his attention to the lawyer sitting across from him.

She was writing with her face furrowed in concentration and her hair falling in her face slightly. Occasionally, she would nibble on her thumb in thought. As if sensing his staring, Laurel's eyed turned up to look at the boxer. "What?" she asked with a slight frown on her face.

"Nothing. Just watching you work is all", Ted answered with a shrug.

"I know that can't be all that exciting for you, Ted. You don't have to stay her with me. We could do something tomorrow when I get off", Laurel stated. In return, Ted shook his head in disagreement before replying.

"I'm fine and I would love to take you up on that offer. I'm just enjoying watching you work", Ted stated as he stared at Laurel with a certain intensity in his eyes. An intensity that made Laurel shift in her seat slightly. "What are you working on, Laurel?' he asked softly.

"I just finished my opening argument and now I'm working on my cross examination questions. That's about as much as I can tell you", Laurel answered.

"Why's that?" Ted asked curiously.

"Bound by the law", Laurel answered, before returning her attention back to her work. At that moment, Laurel felt and heard her stomach growl. Ted heard it as well. It had been sometime since she ate. "How about that food now?' she asked with a smile. "I'm starving", she went on.

"Sure, what do you want? My treat", Ted answered with a nod of his head.

"Big Belly", Laurel replied. "They deliver over here", Ted nodded in agreement and called the restaurant to place the orders. While sitting in silence waiting for the food to arrive, Laurel went back to her work while Ted went back to staring at her. After a few moments, Laurel looked back up at him again. Her breath got caught in her throat at the way he was staring at her. "I can't be that entertaining to you", she said quietly.

"You look absolutely gorgeous when you work," Ted began in a low voice. You look so", Ted paused as if trying to find the right words "in your element", and he finished smirking at Laurel who blushed at his words. She was taken aback by his behavior tonight. He'd never been that way with her before. She'd be lying if she'd say that she didn't like Ted's flirting.

They stared intently at each other for a moment when it was interrupted by a knock at the door. They both looked at the doorway to see that the food had arrived. Ted got up and paid for the food. He also gave the delivery guy a hefty tip in which he was very thankful. The man looked over Ted's shoulder to the prosecutor sitting at her desk. He then turned his attention back to Ted. "You're treating _her_ to Big Belly for Valentine's Day?" he questioned while looking at Ted incredulously. He spoke in a soft voice so that Laurel wouldn't hear him.

"Wasn't my idea", Ted muttered softly in reply. The man smiled slightly at that before turning and leaving.

This wasn't how he planned the night at all. He wanted to take Laurel out and treat her to a proper Valentine's Day. One that didn't involve her working her ass off. Ted returned to Laurel and gave her the food she ordered. He then sat down and began to eat his own. "So, how's your new trainer?' Ted asked casually.

"She's unbelievably hard on me. Lady Shiva doesn't believe in taking it easy. Though, she has eased up on me a bit since we got back. It would be rather hard to explain the bruises". Laurel answered in between bites.

"How good is she?' Ted asked in the same casual tone. Laurel sat back in her chair and smiled knowingly at her companion. She knew what he was trying to get at.

"Theodore, she's more than likely the deadliest woman alive. The Arrow tried her and was absolutely demolished. It was embarrassing," she replied.

"Ah, I see", Ted began. "What makes you think that she's that good to be considered the best?'

"One, from the stories I have heard about her from reliable sources (League members) and two, Nyssa Al Ghul looked at her with fear", Laurel answered and Ted nodded at that. Laurel's eyes softened for a moment as she stared at him. She knew he was feeling rather insecure in regards to Shiva. "Ted, don't compare yourself to her. You gave me intangible things that she probably could never give me. Don't downplay that because of her skills" she told him while holding his hand. He smiled brightly at that with a light in his eyes. After that, they continued to eat.

Once they were finished eating, they cleaned off Laurel's desk and she returned to her work. Ted went back to his incessant staring of her. Laurel sighed and looked up at him again. "Theodore, that's creepy", she told him but her voice was teasing. It wasn't creepy to her but it did make her feel self-conscious. It was rather distracting and kept her from her work.

"Well Dinah, I will stop my staring when you stop looking so beautiful", he said back with a smirk. Laurel rolled her eyes while fighting off a blush. She then stretched and yawned. The training session with Shiva this morning on top of working all day on such little sleep had her beat. She decided to call it a night.

"I've got as much done as I can get out of me tonight", she told Ted while standing up. Ted's eyes drifted down her form. Ted came to the conclusion that she looked really good in red. She grabbed her purse and came around the desk and leaned on it. She looked down at Ted and asked "Want me to give you a ride home?" Ted nodded. That was when she noticed that they were the only two in the D.A. office. Ted noticed as well. That was when he stood up and closed in on the lawyer. He put both hands on either side of her, blocking her with his body. Laurel's eyes widened in surprise to his actions and his closeness. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on his face. Laurel noticed how Ted's eyes drifted to her lips. She licked them self-consciously.

"I really have missed you, Laurel", he said huskily while leaning his forehead onto hers. Laurel's pulse quickened and she swallowed thickly. He then moved in and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back after a moment, looking into her green eyes for confirmation. After finding what he was looking for, Ted dove in for a deeper kiss. He pressed his body into her which in turn pressed her into the desk. Laurel returned the kiss in full, her tongue searching out his. While their tongues dueled, Laurel wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ted wrapped one arm around her waist as the other hand traveled to the back of her thigh. He picked her up and planted her on the desk before stepping in-between her legs as Laurel pulled him closer by his green jacket. Breaking for air, Ted's lips left her own as they traveled down her neck leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses that caused Laurel to moan. One of Ted's hands slowly began to travel up her leg underneath her skirt. Laurel gasped his name at the sensation and Ted groaned at the sound of his name leaving her lips while suckling at her pulse point.

His hand came closer and closer to its destination. When it was almost there, Laurel's cell phone ranged ruining the moment. Laurel's eyes snapped opened at the sound while Ted slumped against her. So close. He pulled back and looked at her. Laurel's face was flushed and her lips were swollen. Hearing the phone ring again, Laurel said "I-I need to get that", her voice was soft and unsteady.

Ted stepped away from her, giving her room. Laurel hopped down from her desk and retrieved her phone from her fallen purse. Ted's intense gaze never left her form. She walked some ways away from him as she answered the call. The call was short and to the point. She needed to get to the Arrow Cave. Laurel ended the call and turned to Ted who was leaning against her desk. She noticed that he was studying her intently. Laurel looked away from his gaze.

From what had just transpired, things had changed between them. She now felt uncomfortable and unsure as to how to address him. Not looking at him, she told him "I-I have to go, Ted", Ted walked over to her and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, causing Laurel to look at him.

"Laurel," he began, his voice soft. "You go handle whatever it is but we need to talk about this. Tomorrow, after you get off (**AN: **from work guys) you want to meet up at that Korean taco place?" Ted asked. Laurel stared at him for a moment debating the issue before nodded her head in agreement. Ted gave her a slight smile before kissing her forehead slightly and heading out of the D.A. office leaving Laurel alone. Laurel stood silently going over what had happened in her head.

She thought what happened, who it was with, and where it had happened. She came very close to christening her office. If they had been caught she would have been fired. Again. Her body was still thrumming from Ted's ministrations and her mind was still clouded. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She then gathered her things and headed to the cave.

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think, they give me so much life. I will be doing a sequel to this but I need to work on my other story, Help Me first ( I have writer's block regarding that one).


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the late afternoon, Laurel sat at her desk trying to concentrate on her work. However, no matter how hard she tried she failed miserably to do so. Ted and the rather heated encounter they had the other night kept coming to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't help but think about what would have happened if her phone hadn't rung. She was certain that things would have gotten even more out of hand then they were. They probably would have went all the way. Ted's intoxicating kisses, roaming hands, and hard body pressed against hers had her head swimming and left her wanting more. He didn't seem to have any plan to stop and Laurel knew that she didn't have the willpower to put a stop to things.

Laurel sighed in agitation at her wondering mind. She looked down at the papers sitting before her and once again tried to keep her mind on the task at hand. She was only able to get a little done when her mind went back to the topic of Ted. Another thing that was bothering her was the change in relationship with him. They had went from friends to something else, something that she didn't feel prepared for. As of right now, there wasn't enough of her to give to him in that manner.

Another topic eating away at her was their planned meeting. Just the thought of it made her nervous. A part of her was dreading it which would be a first for her. She had always looked forward to spending time with Ted. But this _date_ made her feel so unsure and on edge. Laurel couldn't remember the last time she had felt that way about meeting up with a man. She didn't know what was going to happen and she was going to have to address her feelings for him, whatever they were.

Laurel wasn't exactly sure about how she felt about him. She knew that she was attracted to him on the physical level. She had been so since she first stepped into his gym. He had been shirtless and sweaty, looking absolutely gorgeous. It took all of her might to keep her eyes on his face. Unlike Ted. She had noticed how he checked her out with his eyes. She noticed every single time he had ever let his eyes roam over her. He never hid it and he did it every time they were in each other's presence. There were times when she would be working on the bags and she could feel his heated gaze on her.

Laurel ran a hand down her face in exasperation. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all today. Hopefully, this meeting with Ted would settle everything and she would be able to focus on her work and not on him. She had gotten so little done today and it was his all fault. If he hadn't kissed her yesterday, then she would be thinking about her upcoming case and not about how soft his lips were. Laurel checked her watch to see that it was the end of her day. It was time to be heading to meet up with the man who had been on the forefront of her mind all day. She got up, collected her things, and headed out of her office.

* * *

Laurel walked into the restaurant to see Ted already there, sitting in a booth in the corner. He looked up from his menu and smiled at her as she approached him. She gave him a small one in return as she sat across from him. Ted took her in and could tell that she was nervous in contrast to him. He had been wanting to further their relationship beyond friendship for some time now and been looking forward to this meeting all day long. He was excited for this. "You look nervous", he told her softly.

"I am", she exhaled.

"Why?" he asked softly.

She looked down at the menu before answering, "Because of what happened yesterday. I know that things are different between us now",

Ted nodded at her response. He could see why she was nervous. The thought of a friendship becoming something more does usually off put people but it didn't with him. At least not at the thought of being something more with Laurel. In fact, the thought exhilarated him.

Laurel continued to look down at her menu trying to decide what to order. He studied her with intense brown eyes as she did so. She could feel his eyes on her and they made her uneasy. "Stop staring", she muttered not looking up from her menu. He smiled at that and did as she said. Laurel relaxed considerably when she felt his eyes leave her. A minute later, a waiter came and took their orders. With their order written down, he left them alone again. With her menu gone Laurel was left to wrangle her hands nervously, looking down at them to avoid looking at the man sitting across from her.

Ted sighed at her behavior. "Laurel, look at me", reluctantly met his gaze. "You don't have to be nervous with me. I don't bite", he finished with a small smile.

"I can't help it, Ted. We kissed and nearly did more than that. My mind is so rattled that I don't even know where to start", she said honestly.

"Well then I will start. I have feelings for you, Laurel, and they go beyond friendship", Ted said earnestly. "When I came to your office yesterday, I wanted to surprise you with a Valentine's Day to tell you how I feel. But you had to work and I still wanted you to know how I felt. I just didn't plan on showing you", he finished looking at her with a soft, open expression.

Laurel was taken aback by Ted's honesty. She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. It took her a minute to find the right response "I-I don't know what to say" she finally said.

"Tell me how you feel" he retorted strongly, looking her dead in the eye. Before she could respond, the waiter came back with their food. Laurel waited until he was out of earshot before responding.

"That's the thing. My feelings are so muddled up and it's hard to decipher how I feel about you. I don't even think I'm in a position for a relationship. On top of that, I haven't thought about romance in such a long time. I do think you're attractive, very attractive and you're a great guy but I don't think I'm ready for what you want. Or if I even want that", she said.

Ted did look disappointed at her answer but he didn't seem completely downcast, "I understand, Laurel. You're going through a lot right now and it was probably a bad time for me to drop this on you. I want you to know that there is no pressure. We could drop this now and never speak of it again",

Laurel thought for a moment before responding, "I don't know if that is what I want either", she said softly. Ted looked at her in surprise. "I may not be certain in my feelings for you but I believe that there is something there. I say that because when I'm with you the ache that's been in me sense Sara died isn't as strong. You're the only person who does that and when you kissed me yesterday it felt right"

Ted looked optimistic at her answer. "We could take things slow too. Just go step by step", he suggested.

That reminded Laurel of something Tommy told her. He wished that they had taken things slow. With that in mind, she came to her answer, "I'd like that", she said with a small smile. He returned her smile and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze which she returned.

After that, they continued to eat and chat amongst themselves. Laurel told him more about the training she underwent with Lady Shiva and he told her about his time while she was gone. When they were done eating, Ted paid the bill and they got up and left the restaurant. "Want me to give you a ride home?" Laurel asked once they were outside standing near her car.

"No, I need to clear my head a bit so I'll walk back", he said with a shook of his head.

"Okay. Shiva is out of town right now and I will be free again tomorrow. Training session?" she asked with a smile. He agreed before leaning in and kissing her softly on the cheek before bidding her goodnight and heading home. Laurel got into her car and went home as well.

* * *

The following evening, Laurel and Ted were alone in the Wildcat gym going a few rounds in the boxing ring. Laurel threw a right overhand which Ted dodged with ease. She may have had advanced training but she was still no match for him in a boxing match. After dodging the overhand, Ted countered with a light body punch which landed. A second later, the timer went off signaling the end of the round. They broke apart and Laurel went to sit in the corner on the stool to cool down. She took out her mouthpiece and took off her boxing gloves. Ted went to the opposite corner, removed his mouthpiece and boxing gloves. He took off his tank top as well. Laurel watched him with wide eyes as he did so. She watched as he picked up his water bottle, held above his head and poured water on himself to cool down. Her eyes followed the droplets of water as the ran down his back.

Ted turned around and saw that her heated gaze was transfixed on his torso, he smirked at her staring. "Like what you see?', he asked teasingly. Laurel's eyes snapped up from his abs to his eyes. She returned his smirk with one of her own.

"Yes I do", she said smoothly. Ted chuckled at her response before taking a swig of water from his bottle.

Bringing the bottle away from his lips, he replied,"I thought you were the one who said that staring was creepy?"

"There's nothing wrong with staring a little", Laurel stated, her gaze once again riveting on his body. Seeing this, Ted sauntered over to her and stopped until he was mere inches from her. Laurel slowly dragged her eyes up from his torso to his brown eyes. He bent down by the knee to meet her at eye level. He leaned into her slowly and he saw her pupils dilate. As he got closer to her lips, her eyes slowly shut. When he was a mere centimeters from kissing her, the sound of her phone ringing broke the moment. Ted groaned in aggravation and made his way back to his corner. Laurel sighed dejectedly before exiting the ring and retrieving her phone from her bag.

She was on the phone for only few moments before ending her call. When she was done Ted asked, "do you have to leave?"

She put her phone back into her bag "No, it was just something regarding my case. We could go again, this time though, anything goes. No boxing gloves", she suggests with a challenging smile.

Ted mulls over it for a moment before replying,"you're on, Dinah", he says confidently. Laurel rolls her eyes at the use of her first name before getting back into the ring. "What exactly are the rules for this round?" Ted asked, while loosening up.

"Grappling, kicking, and punching are allowed", she says as she takes a fighting stance she learned from Lady Shiva. Ted raised an eyebrow at her stance and then took one of his own. "We'll go on three. One", before Laurel could finish counting, Ted caught her off guard and arm dragged her to the ground. He climbed on top of her in top mount.

"Anything goes", he stated with a smirk at the sight of her surprised face. It only took a split second before Laurel has turned the tables. She flipped them over with her on top and sitting on his stomach. She leaned down with her face close to his and placed her hands on the side of his head. She stares deeply into his brown eyes and that's when the epiphany hit her. While Ted on the other hand is taken off guard by her sweep and by the intense way she stared at him.

"Ted" she said softly.

"Yeah?" he replied in the same tone as her.

"I want this, us I mean. Yesterday, I said I wasn't sure but now I am", she said as she leaned closer to him. "I want to be with you", she whispered. She kissed him then, it's soft and filled with emotion in contrast to the heated kiss they had shared in her office. The kiss for some moments until they need to break for air. Laurel pulled back and rested her forehead against his. This felt right to her. Ted, who was smiling brightly at her words, reached up with one hand and undid the bun her hair was in, causing it to cascade around them like a curtain.

Seeing her lax state, Ted decided to strike. He flipped them over and ended up on top in between her legs. He then kissed her but passionately and roughly unlike the one Laurel initiated. She returned the kiss with the same vigor as his, moaning into the kiss. Ted broke the kiss and began placing kisses along her neck, rolling his hips into her as he did so. Laurel gasped at the sensation and arched her back. Ted began to suck on her a sensitive spot on her neck as Laurel lolled her head to the side, giving him better access.

Ted then stopped his ministrations and looked her dead in the eye. Asking the question wordlessly, Laurel, who understood, pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Laurel woke, opening her eyes slowly. She took notice of the warm body below her and the fact that she wasn't home. She was currently sprawled on Ted's chest, laying in his bed, in his apartment above the gym. She thought of getting up but brushed the idea off. It was her off day and she _was _lying in bed with a very nude Ted Grant after a night of hot, passionate sex.

The months of built up sexual tension had finally been released. They had spent hours at it, exploring each other with roaming hands and kisses, bodies moving in unison. All in all it had been incredible. Laurel sighed softly as she thought about last night. She felt Ted shift under her and snuggled even closer to him. She looked up at his face to see his eyes slowly open. He addressed her with brown, sleepy eyes and a lopsided smile. "Morning", he said, his voice gruff and Laurel thought his voice sounded sexy.

"Morning", she replied as she sat up on an elbow, looking down at his handsome face. She brushed her fingers against his face as she smiled at him softly. "I guess we just threw that going slow thing out the window",

"True but at least our first time wasn't in your office",

"Technically it was in yours", she laughed. Ted then grabbed her and rolled her underneath him.

"Wanna go again?" he asked staring at her with desire. Laurel smiled up at him wickedly.

* * *

Well, here's the second chapter. I'm thinking of turning this into a series of oneshots. Please leave a review telling me what you think.


End file.
